¿Qué tu nombre no era Carol?
by Florceleste
Summary: Nunca se cansara de denigrarlo abiertamente, ya sea con largos y elaborados discursos, o con el simple hecho de rebautizarlo como la niña que en realidad es. Y por más femenino y humillante que sea el nombre, JD siempre sabrá que le está hablando a él.


Scrubs no me pertenece. Sólo quise dejó volar mi imaginación con Perry Cox. Pero lo que imagino sin fines de lucro es mio, que conste.

Una serie que se ganó mi amor eterno a base de matarme de risa cada vez que la veía. Y un personaje que me recuerda porqué adoro a la gente que se toma un par de segundos al día para pensar insultos elaborados.

Oh, bien, no sé si quedo del todo como quería, y puede que haya algún que otro acento de menos o de más, pero después de releerlo creo que vale la pena como regalo. Para la única autora que escribió sobre este fandom en español con todo mi amor. **¡Feliz Cumple, Hessefan****!** Sí, es un regalo monstruosamente adelantado, pero soy ansiosa, y sé que a partir de la próxima semana hasta fin de marzo voy a estar ahogada en apuntes. Así que decidí, mejor temprano que tarde.  
Te mando todo mi cariño y buena onda para que tengas la mejor de las suertes, y muchísimas gracias por todo lo que escribís y todo el apoyo que me das con lo que yo escribo. ¡Muy feliz cumple, Dita querida!

Ahora sí, el fic.

Título: **¿Qué tu nombre no era Carol?**  
Fandom: Scrubs  
Personajes: Perry Cox, John Dorian, menciones varias.  
Género: Gen, aunque creo en la libre interpretación.  
Advertencias: Ninguna, creo.

* * *

"¿Qué tu nombre no era Carol?"

_Pumpkin, Susan, Margaret, Agnes, Supergirl, Fiona, Vivian, Janet. _

Cox ya ni se acuerda cuál fue el primero. Lo único claro es que nunca se cansara de denigrarlo abiertamente y de tratarlo como el ingenuo hipersensible y patético que es. Nunca, no mientras aun tenga ese aire de recién llegado al mundo que cree que los pacientes nunca mienten, que los doctores buscan el bien común de la sociedad, y que los hospitales ayudan a cualquiera que lo necesite. Y sobre todo, no mientras lo siga como perrito faldero con esa mirada de admiración y esperanza, como si él fuera una especie de superhéroe, ondeando su capa por los pasillos.

_Ginger,__ Judy, Marjorie, Sally Sensitive, Joanie, Belinda, Wonder Bra. _

Cada día le demuestra que puede superar su nivel de idiotez. Pero sobrevive. Pacientes que viven, pacientes que mueren, Carla, el idiota novio de Carla, la Barbie, las enfermeras, Kelso, el conserje, su ridícula vida social, todo se cocina en esa olla a presión infernal que es el Sacred Heart. Pero sigue ahí, creciendo y sobreviviendo. No confundirse, Cox no siente orgullo ni nada parecido al ver que JD aun regresa al hospital todos los días. Tener que soportarlo sigue siendo tan irritante como para querer tirarlo por la ventana. Aunque sí siente algo parecido al orgullo al comprobar, como siempre, que si él gritara "Angela" en medio de una habitación llena de mujeres, aun así JD se daría la vuelta.

_Sweetheart__, Gisele, Fantasia, JoJo, Scarlett, Kimmy, My Little Precious. _

¡Pobre, pobre idiota! Atreverse a decirle, con tono de reproche, que cada vez que usa uno de esos nombres con él, se siente morir un poco por dentro. ¿Qué no sabe que ese es el punto? Tanto tiempo y aun le cuesta creer que él, su "mentor", a pesar de ser un increíble doctor y hacer lo que sea por salvar a un paciente, él, Perry Cox, es una persona cruel y sádica. Porque nada lo divierte más que ver la cara de perrito apaleado que pone cuando le demuestra la gran verdad del universo, que Perry Cox siempre tiene razón y que él, JD, no le llega ni a los talones. O cuando empieza con esas estupideces paranoicas de que el conserje lo odia sin razón. O cuando supera la inestable paciencia de Jordan y ella le demuestra porqué es la perra de su ex-esposa.

Aunque hay que admitir que no es tan divertido si él no es el causante de su desgracia, incluso le molesta un poco.

_Lassie, Astro, Scooby, Toto, Fido, Rin-Tin-Tin.__(Sólo por esa semana prefirió nombres de perros famosos.)_

_Emma, Lizzi, Jane, Lydia, Mary, Catherine, Charlotte (Y esa semana la perra de su ex lo obligó a ver una maratón de películas de Jane Austen.)_

_Beyonce, Britney, Pink__, Shakira. __(Y esa, los premios MTV.)_

Porque él era el único con derecho a hacer de su vida una desgracia. Y el único que podía humillarlo con apodos afeminados. Con la excepción de Carla, porque, bueno, es Carla, y "Bambi" está prácticamente patentado.

* * *

**Notas  
**  
¡Ojalá te guste, Dita querida! Sé que también querías otras cosas (voy a escribir ese SanUso algún día), pero Perry Cox y toda su puta actitud necesitaban que escribiera esto. Va con todo mi cariño.  
Las diálogos del Dr. Cox son algunas de las grandes cosas que tiene esta serie. Y sobre los nombres de chica para JD, hay un par de videos de You Tube con casi todos, uno detras del otro, que te hacen destornillar de la risa.  
Saludos y muchas gracias por leer. 


End file.
